Will You Be Mine?
by Musicismylife2012
Summary: Full Summary inside


Summary: Yugi Muto and her friends were not an average girls, not after what their families had done to them. Her, Ryou, Joey and Malik thought that they could only trust only themselves but when four boys come to her new school and wonder about the four girls, their past that the girls wish would stay behind them would soon come up. . Will the girls let their past win or will they fight for a better future?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning. .

It was a bright, beautiful and gorgeous early Monday Morning, the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon as the sky's light shown beautiful shades of purple, pink and blue over the beautiful and gorgeous city of Domino. The birds were chirping around a four bedroom apartment where four residents were living in there. Inside the apartment was a small kitchen with a small table that had four chairs, a living room with a single couch and a grey arm chair as in front of the couch was a small coffee table with a 12 inch TV on it and two small bathrooms. The four residents that were living were four sixteen girls, one of the girls have been awake since the crack of dawn and was making breakfast for her and her roommates.

She had beautiful snow white waist length tamed hair with the most beautiful and gorgeous chocolate brown pure eyes, she had pale milky cream skin tone with a mature body figure with her chest being a C-Cup cup and wide hips that she was very, very shy about. She had already taken her shower and was wearing her school outfit, which was a dark pink sleeved jacket that was button up which was hiding a pink shirt. The jacket had white threads as she wore a dark blue ruffled skirt with knee length white socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

She looked up from the small stove where she had a small clock and saw the time, "Oh dear, I better go and wake up the others." She said with a British accent in her voice. She turned off the stove and went up the steps of their apartment to wake up her roommates. This was the route, one would wake up early and would wake the others, they would change every week or so.

The girl walked to the first room door and knocked softly, "Yugi, wake up. It's time for school." She said and she waited for a few minutes when she heard a okay from inside the room. The girl nodded before went to wake the other. .

Inside the first room Yugi as waking up as she yawned cutely, "Huh? Oh it's 7:00 o'clock already." She said in a soft, sweet and innocent voice as she pulled the bed sheets back to reveal a beautiful and short girl. She was around 5'0" tall and had waist long black hair with magenta tips and blonde crooked bangs that shaped her face cutely. She had wide and big amethyst eyes that shone with innocence and love, she had a cute button nose and pink kissable lips to match. The only thing about her that was a bit slow was her height and body development, she was a small B-Cup and had small hips to match.

She sat up from her bed and stretched out her arms before she rubbed her eyes cutely, "I guess I'd better get up." She said before she swung her legs over her bed and placed on her bunny slippers and grabbed her freshly washed school clothes, a towel and her then walked out of her room to the bathroom that was just across her room, she closed the door and took her morning shower, placed her school clothes on, brushed her long hair and brushed her teeth. She walked out, went back to her room and grabbed her bag which had her homework from last week.

She then sat down on her bed and placed her Mary Jane shoes on her delicate feet, she then began to walk down the steps of their apartment to see that her best friend, Ryou Bakura had made breakfast for them. . It was Ryou's turn to stay up as she as she set her bag down and sat down on one of the table's chairs.

She started to eat her breakfast when she heard a shriek and then a thud and shook her head with a smile on her face, 'Seems like Joey didn't want to get up again.' She thought with a chuckle.

"Honestly Joey, if you didn't sleep so late, then you didn't have to deal with me waking you up!" Ryou's voice could be heard as she walked down the steps with a shook of her head.

"Good Morning Ryou." Yugi said with a smile on her face as Ryou smile toward her friend. .

"Morning Yugi." She said before she frowned, "Yugi, your mark is showing." Ryou said softly as Yugi groaned, she thought she hid that stubborn damn thing. . Ryou smiled sadly at Yugi as she tried to fixed her bangs to hide her forehead while she glared at nothing, she thanked the gods that the mark wasn't big but she wished she and her friends didn't' have to bear this mark. . .

"Better?" Yugi asked as she looked at Ryou who looked at her as she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah . . Is mine showing?" Ryou asked as Yugi looked at Ryou. . Her mark was on her right cheek but Ryou hid it with pale white makeup that matched her skin tone. Yugi lightly smiled and shook her head at her friend as Ryou sighed in relief. .

"Morning all!" A tomboy voice could be heard as Ryou and Yugi looked up to see a girl that had sandy blonde hair that passed her shoulders with a golden clip that kept her bangs out of her way, light violet purple eyes that were a little cat like, she had dark Egyptian tan skin, she too had the body of a goddess that also could put some girls to shame, mainly in the hips area, She was a C-Cup. She was not ashamed or afraid to show up but she wasn't a slut, she was wearing her school outfit with her jacket tied around her waist and her socks at her knees.

"Hey Ryou! Did you make breakfast?" a Brooklyn accent could be heard behind the girl as another girl that had slightly long and messy golden sunshine blonde hair that reached about her mid-back, honey golden eyes with light tannish skin. She had the body of a goddess that could put some girls to shame, mainly in the chest area, she had a D-Cup. She was not ashamed but that didn't mean she dressed like a slut, she was wearing her school outfit with her jacket tied around her waist and her socks at her knees.

"Joey! Malik! Must you girls wear you school outfits like that?" Ryou scolded as the girls now named Joey and Malik who only yawned and rolled their eyes to their friend while Yugi chuckled and Ryou sighed at her defiant friends.

"Lighten up Ryou! We only make the clothing look cooler." Malik said with a bored look on her face as she sat down and began to eat. Joey had already sat down and was chowing down her food.

The girls ate their food in a comfort silence when Yugi then got up and went to the kitchen to place her empty plates in the sink, . She looked up to see the time, it was 8:15, "Oh! We are going to be late! Come on girls!. ." She said as Ryou;s eyes widen before she hurried to get her bag while Malik and Joey were hurrying up the stairs to grab their bags and their homework!

After they had their stuff ready, they looked at each before placed their hands together, "We stick together like birds to a feather. We trust only us and never let anyone in or else we let them win. ." They said together as bright light lit up on their hands before it quickly disappear as they smiled to each other.

"Well, we are off to the prison of hell!" Malik groaned along with Joey as Yugi and Ryou sighed and nodded, They were going to Domino School of the Rich and Truly Gifted, the only reason that the made to that school was because of the Principal, Her name was Mai Valentine and the temporarily guardian of the girls.. . She was the only adult that knew what happened to the girls and treated the girls like humans and not outcasts. .

"You mean we are off to School." Ryou correct her friends this time it was Malik and Joey who rolled their eyes toward Ryou.

"Same thing!" Both girls replied as Ryou sighed at her dramatic friends while Yugi giggled.

The four girls exited their apartment and continue on their way to Domino High School, talking about last week's homework that was due today, Music and other things. . As they arrived to their school, they rushed to their lockers all a while ignoring the looks, the whispers and snickers of their fellow classmates ..

"Look there go the four poor girls!" A girl snickered with her friends.

"Want a dollar, I willing to help the homeless." A boy laughed with a his friends.

"I'm so glad I have RICH PARENTS, I couldn't stand living in the poor side of town. ."

"Ugh, look at that hairstyle! So Last Year!"

Yugi and her friends walked past all of the rich kids ignoring them but still their comments hurt, they didn't know about what the girls have gone through but that didn't matter to Ryou, Joey, Yugi and Malik. .

_These four girls were the outcasts of their school, but that didn't matter to them. They had each other and they didn't need anyone else but what they didn't know was their lives were going to change dramatic. ._

* * *

Meanwhile across on the other side of town which was the richer part of Domino City, inside a huge and magnificent mansion, four sexy and rich boys were being scolded by a beautiful woman who lived there with her family, her name is Net Sennens.

She glared at the four boys, "This is the 20th time that you chased away the girls that I have chosen for you, I was hoping that you would like them and maybe even start a relationship but NO! You choose to ignore them!" She pointed at two boys to her right as one was looking at her with a bored look and the other was on a laptop typing away.

The one that was bored was her son, Yami Sennens. From first glance he gave you an impression that he was a bad boy with the leather he was wearing the moment, the boy was around 5'9' and had black spiky star shaped hair with crimson color tips and wild lightning bolt blonde bangs, the boy was very handsome with his lady killer crimson eyes and nice lean muscle body. He had the looks of an Egyptian sex God that could make the girls worship the ground he stands on.

The other one boy was her nephew, Seto Kaiba, he had short brunette hair and cold blue sapphire eyes that could strike fear in anyone's heart. At first glance, he gave the impression that he carries himself with dignity and most of all pride from the way he acted. He was also very handsome could make any girl swoon when he look their way. He could have any girl he wanted if his attitude wasn't very cold. .

"And you two," Net said as she turn to look at the other two boy to her left, one was playing a game on his phone while the other one was drawing on the wall, thinking that he was Michelangelo, "would always chase them away by playing cruel tricks on them! Marik! Stop writing on my wall!" Net yelled at him.

Marik Maahes gave you the impression that he was a bit crazy with his wild and crazy sandy blonde hair, dark violet cat like eyes, a dark Egyptian tan body with the figure of a athlete, muscles on both his arms. Just like his friends, he was drop dead gorgeous and would make any girl swoon at just one look at him. .

"And Bakura, stop ignoring me by playing on you phone!" Net snapped at the other boy who only looked up at her with a bored look on his face.

Bakura Akefia gave you a cold impression that he was evil, with his shoulder length, wild, dark sliver hair, cold dark brown eyes and milking pale skin. Just like his friends, he had killer look that many men would would die for, even if he was just scowling at you or even smirking evilly at thinking of a prank,

Net sighed as she looked at each of the four boys, "I am sick and tired of your attitudes and for that you will all pay deeply! Staring today you four will be attending Domino High School where you will find your wives or be cut from all you money! I want grandchildren and so do your mothers!" Net stated as she looked toward Bakura and Marik with a glare in her eyes.

"And Seto, since you are like a son to me, I expect grandchildren from you too." Net said with a glare on her face as if daring him to talk back to her! Luckily Seto was playing it smart and kept his mouth shut as he continue on tapping on the keys of his laptop.

Bakura scowled as he looked at Net, "But why do we have to find our so called wives at a poor rundown school, which is rumored to have the most sluttiest bitches and the most annoying girls ever?" Bakura complained lazily as Yami and Seto shook their head as Marik stopped drawing and gulped when Bakura felt a chill down his spine as he too gulped once he saw the fierce glared that Net was sending him. .

"Because I said so and also, your mother and I graduated with high honors from that school Ba-ku-ra. ." She said his name as Bakura was shaking like a leaf as he gulped in fear as he saw that there were fire in Net's eyes and a dark aura of evil surrounded her.

"G-G-Gomen Oba Net. ." Bakura quickly apologized as he gulped down his fear as he and Marik were hiding behind Seto and Yami, if there was one person that made Bakura Akefia shiver with fear was his Oba Net. She can be a vicious and cruel person when someone threats her family and/or someone threatens her authority.

"Apology accepted Bakura-kun!" Net said with a beaming smile and just like a switch of a light she was beaming with an angelic smile toward Bakura and Marik, "Now go and get changed, the limo will be out to pick you up in about 15 minutes. I will go and call your mothers and I will tell them the good news!" She said with a huge smile before she hurried out of the living room.

After making sure Net had fully left the room Marik looked at Yami with fearful look on his face, "Y-Yami, your mother scares the hell out of me!" He said with a fearful tone as Yami sighed toward his friend but nodded in agreement.

"Yea, well we better go and get dressed before we head out to go searching for our 'wives'." Yami said with disgust in his tone of voice.

"Yeah right! Like we ever going to find our future wives in a school like that." Bakura said with sarcasm in his voice as he rolled his eyes. Seto sighed but he finally looked up from his laptop.

"It is troublesome and useless if you ask me." Seto admitted as he closed his laptop lid and got up from the couch and began to walk out of the living room with Bakura, Marik and Yami following him.

_If They only knew what Fate had planned for them. ._


End file.
